Konoha NET
by Asakura-Assassin
Summary: Konoha’s got a new website even though Tsunadesama was against the whole idea. “The ninja’s will get distracted,” she said, “I will not have such distractions in my village!”Nevertheless it went ahead and now everyone’s got Broadband!
1. Chapter 1

Hehe this is just another one of my spin-off ideas, not too long though, dont wanna bore anybody lol

_Konoha's got a new website even though Tsunade-sama was against the whole idea. "The ninja's will get distracted," she said, "I will not have such distractions in my village!"_

_Nevertheless it went ahead and now everyone's got Broadband!_

**Chapter 1- Ooh the joys of the internet!**

'I wonder if I'll be able to chat to Sasuke online?' Sakura thought, heading home after training.

_Hell yeh! Then I'll make him mine!_ Her _Inner Sakura_ screamed.

"_Sakurachaaaan?_" Naruto called, breaking through her thoughts.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What. Naruto."

"What's your e-mail address?"

"As if I'd tell you!"

It was after their 5-day mission that they heard the good news. Broadband Internet connection had been installed while they had gone. People had bought computers and connected to the World Wide Web. Everyone except Sakura.

"Why Moooom!" Sakura wailed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But Tsunade-sama is right. This will be a distraction to you."

"But Moooom! Everyone else has it except me!"

Just then Sakura's dad arrived.

"Dad! Please don't tell me you don't agree with Mom!" Sakura pleaded.

"About what?" her Dad asked.

"About the Internet connection! Mom says it will be a distraction! But I can do research and stuff on it and it can really help me with my genjitsu studies!"

"I thought your mother was already getting it…" he looked at Sakura's mother. She sweatdropped.

"Well... I changed my mind."

"Oh come on honey. She's right, the Internet is great for studying."

"But I've heard about those strange chat rooms people get involved in. Perverts who defile children's minds…"

"But I'll be chatting with my friends not on some weird chat room!" Sakura argued.

"That's another distraction!"

"But still it's cheaper than her talking on the phone for hours." Sakura's dad added.

Two against one, Sakura's mom was defeated.

"Oh alright."

_Hell Yeahhhhhh!_ Sakura's _Inner Sakura_ shouted, _One step closer to Sasuke-kun!_

Sasuke sat down at his computer. After a couple of hours of staring at the screen and wondering what the hell to do… he decided to play Minesweep instead.

"_Yatta_!" Naruto said happily, cracking his knuckles, "MSN Messenger here I come!" With that he signed in, and seeing that he had no friends, decided to meet some. He entered a chat room called '_Gna B Hokage_' and found only one person. Their Screen name was '_**SmallbutDeadly**'. _

'Hmmm,' Naruto thought, 'Bet I could beat him anyway.' And left the chat room.

His eyes passed over a particular chat room that caught his attention, '_SxyLadiesOnly_'.

He went in but was disappointed to see it needed a password.

Suddenly a message came onto the screen.

**I'mnotGayI'mHuman**: Hey sexy wanna see webcam?

Naruto sweatdropped.

…Better luck next time Naruto…

'Oh what should I use for my screen name?' Hinata thought, 'It should be something to match my personality right? How about…um…'

After much thought and concentration Hinata came up with '**HyuugaGrl**'.

Quite satisfied she decided to add some email address she got earlier. She had Ino's, Sakura's, Neji's, Kiba's and Naruto's.

Suddenly a message popped up on the screen.

**Puppyluv**: Hey is this Hinata?

**HyuugaGrl**: Um…yes

**Puppyluv**: Oh hi!

**HyuugaGrl**: Hi 

**Puppyluv**: Have you added Naruto yet?

**HyuugaGrl**: Um…no

**Puppyluv**: Well guess wat he met this gay dude in a chat room right…

Ino had finally installed her messenger service and seemed way overexcited to even open the piece of paper she had in her pocket. It had Sasuke's e-mail address.

'_I bet even Sakura doesn't have this!_' she thought with glee.

'**UchihaProdigy**' was his screen name.

On adding him she found him offline but that didn't matter to her.

'_I'm am sooo gonna have him!'_ she thought.

Just then, '**No1Clan**' signed in.

"Who is this?" Ino wondered out loud.

**SasukesGrl**: Who is this?

**No1Clan**: Who r u?

**SasukesGrl**: I asked first!

**No1Clan**: Dont care.

Ino was getting annoyed.

'_Jerk,_' she thought and blocked him.

Later on during Sasuke's Minesweep game, Sasuke decided to have another try at doing something with the computer. After several trial and error attempts, he finally got connected.

However on connecting, he found he had nothing at the moment to search for and continued playing Minesweep.

Half-way through his winning streak, a message appeared on his screen.

**SasukesGrl**: Hi Sasuke!

**UchihaProdigy**: Who the hell r u

**SasukesGrl**: Its Ino!

**UchihaProdigy**: ----

**SasukesGrl**: Hello?

Sasuke had no time for Ino. He was on his winning streak!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ooh chatrooms eh? 

As Sakura made her screen name, she was surprised to see her No.1 choice of name was already taken.

'But who could have taken **SasukesGrl** already? Wait!…Ino!' she thought.

So Sakura had to go with her second choice, '**ChryBlsm**'. But someone already had that too so she had to add '**001**'.

Sakura saw that Ino had signed in.

**SasukesGrl**: Hey big forehead grl!

**ChryBlsm001**: Shutup Ino.

**SasukesGrl**: Guess who I'm talking to

**ChryBlsm001**: Oh I don't know

**SasukesGrl**: Sasuke!

**ChryBlsm001**: No way! How did you get his e-mail address! I thought he didn't give it to anybody!

**SasukesGrl**: Oh u no I cnt tell u that

**ChryBlsm001**: Just tell me Ino

**SasukesGrl**: Hahahaha! Its jus one more thing im better at than u

**ChryBlsm001**: Yeh right! Dun wry ill get it one way or another! Well wat has he sed then!

**SasukesGrl**: Oh nothing much really just saying how much he's loved me all these years but cudnt say it coz u wer in the way

**ChryBlsm001**: Hhahahahaahhaa! Thats the worst lie ive ever herd

**SasukesGrl**: Oh come on. Admit it. You bought it for a second

**ChryBlsm001**: Watever

Somehow, someway… Naruto got a hold of Sasuke's e-mail address.

**HokageUzumaki**: Hey! Sasuke _teme_! I cud kick ur ass you know!

**UchihaProdigy**: How the hell did you get my email address! And I highly doubt u cud even come close to beating me _dobe_.

**HokageUzumaki**: Haha! Dun wry about how I got it. And hell yeh I cud beat u! I cud kick ur ass from here to…A-me-ri-ka!

**UchihaProdigy**: U dun even know where that is…and u spelt it wrong. And I dont have time for u _dobe_ im busy.

**HokageUzumaki**: Wait! Um…do u have Sakura's email address?

**UchihaProdigy**: No. Y wud I have her email-address?

**HokageUzumaki**: Yeh. Haha wudnt give it 2 a Uchiha bastard like u

**UchihaProdigy**: Wat u sed _dobe_! U want a fight!

**HokageUzumaki**: Bring it on!

**UchihaProdigy**:---

**HokageUzumaki**: Hello?

**UchihaProdigy**: Go away _dobe_.

Just then, a friend request appeared on Sasuke's screen. Someone called, '**HebiSama**'. Sasuke shrugged and clicked OK then closed all other windows and carried on with his game.

**Hebi-Sama**: Ah I've found u at last

**UchihaProdigy**: Who the hell r u

**HebiSama**: Maybe we can meet and u can see for urself

**HebiSama**: It doesn't matter who I am. But ur mine

**UchihaProdigy**: Get lost

Eager to carry on with Minesweep, he closed the dialogue box and carried on. To his anger it came up again.

**HebiSama**: I want ur body Sasuke

**UchihaProdigy**: Will u shut tha hell up im trying to play!

**HebiSama**: u wanna see webcam?

**UchihaProdigy**: F OFF!

**HebiSama**: I like it wen u get mad. Makes me feel all warm inside

Sasuke squirmed. Who was this pervert! Couldn't he block him! But he didn't know how!

**HokageUzumaki**: Eh Sasuke! Dont ignore me!

**UchihaProdigy**: Oi _dobe_ how do u block someone

**HokageUzumaki**: Like I would tell u! U'd block me!

He had a point.

**HebiSama**: how about u put on webcam?

**UchihaProdigy**: leave me alone

**HebiSama**: so wat do u say?

**HebiSama** has invited you to view webcam. Do you _Accept_ or _Decline_ this invitation?

_**UchihaProdigy**_ has declined the invitation

**HebiSama**: r u shy Sasuke 

**UchihaProdigy**: Who tha f r u!

**HebiSama**: You'll find out soon enough. But u don't have to be shy Sasuke

**UchihaProdigy**: im not. Now SHUT THA F UP!

The Internet was so stressful.

Hinata was researching facts about her clan on the Internet when a message box appeared.

**No1Clan**: Hinata-sama. Wat r u up to

**HyuugaGrl**: Um…who is this?

**No1Clan**: Neji

**HyuugaGrl**: Oh ...im just researching

**No1Clan**: Well don't go on any chat rooms

**HyuugaGrl**: What r those?

**No1Clan**: Good. That's how I want to keep it

**No1Clan** is now _Offline_

'I wonder what's a chat room?' Hinata thought. She had no intention of going into one but it made her wonder.

Another dialogue box appeared.

**HokageUzumaki**: Hi Hinata-chan!

**HyuugaGrl**: Oh hi Naruto-kun…

**HokageUzumaki**: Hey Hinata-chan u want 2 come into this chat room I'm in. I met some frends!

**HyuugaGrl**: Um…well…

**HokageUzumaki**: _http/ _

Out of curiosity, Hinata clicked the link and it took her to a room with around 50 people chatting with ninja's of all ranks.

**2Sxy4myShorts**: Hey sweetie wats ur name?

Hinata was surprised.

**HyuugaGrl**: Um…hi

**2Sxy4myShorts**: So r u a genin, chuunin or juunin

**HyuugaGrl**: Genin

**2Sxy4myShorts**: wats a nice kunoichi genin like u doin in a place like this? U got webcam?

**HokageUzumaki**: Oi! Leave her alone!

**2Sxy4myShorts**: whos this HyuugaGrl? ur boyfriend?

**HyuugaGrl**: Oh…um…uhh…..

What could Hinata possibly say? She wanted this guy to leave her alone, but she couldn't think of a nice way. If she said Naruto was her boyfriend he would leave though. But Hinata didn't have the guts!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**_Wow thnx 4 the reviews! That was really quick i only uplaoded it 2day! LOL Oh yea it IS complete isn't it! Forgot to upload the rest of the chapters. Well here they come! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3- Sasuke…Sasuke…wherefore art thou Sasuke-kun…? Eh? Yondaime-sama!**

Back at the Yamanaka residence. Ino found herself talking to Shikamaru while still trying to get Sasuke's attention.

**SasukesGrl**: Hey Shikamaru-kun!

**WhizKid**: hi ino

**SasukesGrl**: Thanx 4 Sasuke's email address!

**WhizKid**: Huh? I didn't…oh I see. U stole it.

**SasukesGrl**: I soooo did not steal it!

**WhizKid**: Of course you did. That's what u call it when u take something from someone else without their permission.

**SasukesGrl**: oh come on Shikamaru-kun! I _needed_ it!

**WhizKid**: whatever. Girls r so troublesome. Just don't tell him you got it from me

**SasukesGrl**: scouts honor! (salutes)

**SasukesGrl**: Sasuke-kun! Where did u go?

**UchihaProdigy**: ---

**SasukesGrl**: Sasuke-kun!

**UchihaProdigy**: ---

**SasukesGrl**: Sasuke!

**UchihaProdigy**: cant u leave me alone

**SasukesGrl**: I was worried. Thought u wer dead or something

**UchihaProdigy**: ---

**SasukesGrl**: Hello?

At the Haruno home, it was time for dinner.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura's mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "Time for dinner!"

"Coming mom!" she called back.

Meanwhile, Ino had got a bright idea knowing Sakura was short on time, and decided to give Sakura an offer Ino had no intention of fulfilling.

**SasukesGrl**: ok ill give u Sasukes email address

**ChryBlsm**: yes! _Arigatou _Ino!

**SasukesGrl**: ok hang on while I search 4 it

**ChryBlsm**: Hurry I gtg soon!

Unknown to Sakura, Ino was harboring an evil grin.

"Sakura! How come you're not down here yet!" Sakura's mother called.

Sakura was desperate now.

**ChryBlsm**: Ino!

**SasukesGrl**: ---

**ChryBlsm**: Ino!

**SasukesGrl**: ---

**SasukesGrl**'s status is set to _Busy_

'_She's doing this on purpose!_' Sakura thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Ino was cackling at her computer.

"You think I would really give it you Sakura! Think again! Hahahahahaha!" Ino laughed.

Sakura's time had run out, she was fuming and she could hear mother's footsteps advancing on the steps.

_Damn you Ino!_ Sakura's _Inner Sakura_ thought furiously.

By some miraculous discovery, Naruto had stumbled upon an MSN Group called NarutoRevolution RPG.

'Hey this group's got my name in it! I wanna join!' Naruto thought, and signed up.

Upon being accepted, he was shocked to find his character was already taken. He found the Manager online and decided to complain.

**HokageUzumaki**: hey manager! I wanna b Naruto!

**AsakuraAssassin**: sry its taken

**HokageUzuamki**: But I'm Naruto!

**AsakuraAssassin**: sure u r

**HokageUzumaki**: But I am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!

**AsakuraAssassin**: And im the Fourth Hokage

**HokageUzumaki**: really?

**AsakuraAssassin**: no stupid

**HokageUzumaki**: well u seem to know a lot about me. is ther something u want 2 say?

**AsakuraAssassin**: yeh ur getting on my nerves

**HokageUzumaki**: hey Sasuke is on ur site too!

**AsakuraAssassin**: …so?

**HokageUzumaki**: That Uchiha bastard! How did he reach the site b4 me!

**AsakuraAssassin**: u really think ur Naruto don't u

**HokageUzumaki**: I don't _think_ im Naruto! I _am_ Naruto! And im gonna be Hokage! What village r u from?

**AsakuraAssassin**: ok ill play ur game. Im from Konoha.

**HokageUzumaki**: really? I haven't seen u b4

**AsakuraAssassin**: Hahaha. Ur funny.

**AsakuraAssassin**: sry I gtg. C u arnd Naruto

**HokageUzumaki**: wait. Wats ur name!

**AsakuraAssassin**: im the Fourth Hokage remember? Hahahha

**AsakuraAssassin** is now _Offline_

'Wow!' thought Naruto, 'I just met the Fourth Hokage! He's alive!'

Poor Naruto…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- I met Yondaime-sama! 

The next day, Naruto decided to tell everyone about his miraculous talk with the 'Fourth Hokage'.

"Get real Naruto." Sakura said, "The Fourth is dead. It was obviously a fake. Someone's taking you for a fool."

"That isn't unusual." Ino snorted.

"But I'm telling you! It was the Fourth! He's got his own website and everything…and I think he might be gay..."

Suddenly, something hard made contact with Naruto's head. It was Sakura's fist.

"Yondaime wasn't gay you idiot!"

"_Baka yo_…" Sasuke mumbled.

"But…b-but…" Naruto struggled on but he was soon ignored.

Naruto decided he would prove that he was right. He would go online, meet Yondaime-sama once again and prove that he was alive…

…_Baka na ne_?

That evening, as soon as Naruto got home, he signed onto MSN, lying in wait of the mysterious Yondaime-sama.

Suddenly, **AsakuraAssassin** has just signed in.

"_Yappari!_" Naruto shouted and started the conversation:

**UzumakiNaruto:** yondaime-sama! you're back!

**AsakuraAssassin:** er…yh

**UzumakiNaruto:** so where r u now? I want 2 meet u! noone belives ur alive!

**AsakuraAssassin:** um…I MOVED! 

**UzumakiNaruto**: moved? where?

**AsakuraAssassin:** um…england

**UzumakiNaruto:** england? Where is that?

**AsakuraAssassin:** dnt wry abt tht. Jst know tht I live there.

**UzumakiNaruto:** but I want 2 c u. how do I get 2 england?

**AsakuraAssassin:** on a plane

**UzumakiNaruto:** wats a plane? Stop saying all this weird stuff. R u making this up! Stop fooling around Yondaime-sama!

**AsakuraAssassin:** hahah. Dear grasshopper you have much to learn.

**UzumakiNaruto: **really? Can u teach me? I always wanted to make my rasengan stronger.

**AsakuraAssassin:** wat r u? some kind of wannabe? Naruto is not REAL! Its a cartoon!

**UzumakiNaruto:** wat r u trying to say yondaime-sama? uve hurt my feelings…

**AsakuraAssassin:** hahah ur funny tho

**UzumakiNaruto:** really? U think im funny? Can u come here then Yondaime-sama? my frends don't belive me that ur alive.

**AsakuraAssassin:** and ur frends r…?

**UzumakiNaruto:** sakura, sasuke and ino

**AsakuraAssassin:** suuuure they r…(rolls eyes)

**AsakuraAssassin:** well it was fun tlkin 2 u er…naruto…but im busy at the mo. So im gna go

**UzumakiNaruto: **really? U think im fun?

**UzumakiNaruto:** no wait! Wen will I tlk 2 u agen? And r u ga-…er nvm.

**AsakuraAssassin:** u will probably c me tomorrow. And wat was tht? U wer gna say something?

**UzumakiNaruto:** oh…nothing!

**AsakuraAssassin:** ok whatever. Bye bye

**UzumakiNaruto:** ja ne Yondaime-sama! 

'Wow!' Naruto thought, 'He thinks I'm funny…he's thinks I'm fun…but he's trying to get away.'

Naruto punched his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Tomorrow Yondaime-sama! I WILL find out where you are! I WILL prove your existence!"

Then Naruto stopped talking because he was getting teary. It was emotional you know. Talking to the 4th Hokage and all…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- It's really him I can prove it! I really can!**

The next day Naruto had an idea. He asked Shikamaru during training, "Hey Shikamaru, is there anyway that more than person can be in a conversation on MSN?"

Shikamaru looked surprised, "I think that's the most intelligent question you've ever asked me Naruto…that's kind of scary…"

"Please Shikamaru!"

"Yes there is a way. You can add people to your conversation."

"Ohh cool! Can you show me?"

"Hm. Fine."

Naruto then went around spreading the word to come online at the same time that evening to meet Yondaime-sama.

So later on that evening, Shikamaru went over to Naruto's house to show him how to add people. Before Shikamaru left, Naruto called to him, "Remember to come online at 8 for the big event Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left.

No one believed Naruto of course. Nevertheless, at 8 everyone turned up online to prove Naruto wrong.

**SasukesGrl:** you shuld no Naruto…i only came on to laugh at u wen ur proved rong.

**UzumakiNaruto:** im not wrong! Its really him! He sed so!

**ChryBlsm001:** u shudnt belive everything sum1 tells u. its probably sum1 else pretending to be him.

Then, **AsakuraAssassin** is now online

Naruto added 'him' to the conversation.

**AsakuraAssassin** has joined the conversation

**UzumakiNaruto:** Yondaime-sama!

**AsakuraAssassin:** wats this? A party?

**ChryBlsm001:** u dnt sound like the 4th

**AsakuraAssassin:** huh? Dnt tell me ur all Naruto freaks…

**UchihaProdigy:** thts definitely NOT the 4th

**AsakuraAssassin:** well duh…which idiot wud believe tht…

**No1Clan:** Naruto

**UchihaProdigy:** of course

**SasukesGrl:** hahahahahahaahahaha ur WRONG naruto! Hahahahahahah

Naruto stared in disbelief at the screen.

'No…' he mumbled.

**UzumakiNaruto:** so...ur not the 4th….?

**AsakuraAssassin:** nooo…hes DEAD u dummy!

**UchihaProdigy:** THANKyou.

**WhizKid:** well…that ended pretty much as quickly as it started.

**UzumakiNaruto:** sooo…y did u say u wer the 4th…

**AsakuraAssassin:** I was KIDDING! I didn't actually think u wud believe me! dude u really must b Naruto…

**UchihaProdigy:** I like ur style

**AsakuraAssassin:** im not even a guy. Im a gurl!

**UchihaProdigy:** oh really?

**AsakuraAssassin:** lol yh. Hey y not add me UchihaProdigy?

**UchihaProdigy:** sure. And the names sasuke

**AsakuraAssassin: ** ok. Sasuke.

**ChryBlsm001:** HEYYYY! KEEP AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN U FAKE!

**SasukesGurl:** yea hes MINE!

**ChryBlsm001:** wat! wat ru tlkin abt hes mine! 

**UchihaProdigy:** ok ive added u lets talk.

**AsakuraAssassin** has left the conversation

**UchihaProdigy** has left the conversation

**Puppyluv:** omg! It's the end of the world! Sasuke likes a GIRL!

**HyuugaGrl:** umm…naruto-kun? R u there?

**UzumakiNaruto:** yh. But not 4 much longer

**HyuugaGrl:** um…well…its not your fault. She was just joking right?

**UzumakiNaruto: **I guess so…

**HyuugaGrl:** r u ok?

**UzumakiNaruto:** yh. Thanks Hinata-chan

_(Long silence)_

**HyuugaGrl:** ok

**Puppyluv:** …u kno wat im outta here. Waste of time…

**Puppyluv** has left the conversation

**No1Clan:** same here. Dnt stay on too long Hinata-sama.

**HyuugaGrl:** oh ok

**No1Clan** has left the conversation

**ChryBlsm001:** ** cries ** Sasuke-kun has been stolen from me!

**SasukesGrl:** ohh I cnt take it!

**ChryBlsm001**: neither can I! Stolen! Jst like that!

**SasukesGrl:** the humanity!

**SasukesGrl** has left the conversation

**ChryBlsm001** has left the conversation

**WhizKid:** hmm…dnt wry naruto. C u 2morow.

**UzuamkiNaruto:** yh…

**WhizKid** has left the conversation

**UzumakiNaruto:** Hinata-chan?

**UzumakiNaruto:** u still there?

**HyuugaGrl:** um…yes 

**UzumakiNaruto:** oh. Ur the only one that hasn't left.

**HyuugaGrl:** ohh..i know…i just…wanted 2 keep u company…

**UzumakiNaruto:** thanks Hinata-chan. But I shud go. I hav 2 go 2.

**HyuugaGrl:** oh ok…but..um…..dont be too sad ok?

**UzumakiUzuamki:** ;-P dnt wry abt me

**HyuugaGrl:** ok…bye Naruto-kun

**UzumakiNaruto: **bye Hinata-chan

**HyuugaGrl** has left the conversation

Naruto didn't really have to go anywhere. He just didn't want Hinata to worry about him.

Just then, Naruto got a friend request.

**Hebi–sama **wants to join your friends list. Accept request Decline request

"Hebi-sama?" Naruto wondered out loud but added him anyway.

**Hebi-sama:** hello there

**UzumakiNaruto:** yes who r u?

**Hebi-sama:** oh im sure u know me. do u know Sasuke-kun?

**UzumakiNaruto:** yh I know the Uchiha bastard wat abt him?

**Hebi-sama:** I think he has blocked me. can u ask him to unblock me?

**UzumakiNaruto:** im not gonna tlk 2 him 4 u! 4get it!

**Hebi-sama:** hmm ok. I think u will do anyway….

Naruto was confused. Will do for what?

**Hebi-sama:** so…

**Hebi-sama:** u got webcam?

The End 


End file.
